Season Two
by Yuri-The Forgotten One
Summary: The story of Gravitation continues in this dramatic season. Shuichi finds this mysterious man, Bad luck is in trouble, and many more to come!
1. Arrival

Hello everyone! I was just thinking to make season 2 ofGravitation (worship)and it will have 12 episodes (chapters)! Also the things in italics, are thoughts, underline means in english, and bold means sound effects. Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

Season Two

Chapter 1 - Arrival

* * *

Shuichi eagerly waited for Eiri's plane to stop on the run way. All day, he sat on the uncomfartable, blue leather chair with two ebony handles. He sat there and watch as everyone ran about, some in a panic, others just chilling out, and those who yelled at the store clerks because the souvenirs cost way too much. After hours and hours of waiting, Shuichi was long asleep and drooling on the poor lady next to him, before he realized that Eiri had finally step on land.

"Hey. Wake up you damn brat, before you drown us all with your spit. I said...WAKE UP!" Eiri coldy yelled into Shuichi's ear.

"I'm awake!" Shuichi said with a slight bolt and quickly moved his eyes everywhere like he was asking, "_Where are we_?", but he soon regained his thoughts and remembered he was suppose to wait for Eiri to come back to Japan.

"Eiri! Yay!" Shuichi hollered and wiped his saliva with his sleeve and jumped on Eiri's back.

"Get off..."

"I want a piggy-back ride!"

"Get off..."

"Please?"

"Get off...now..."

"Bu-"

"No buts! Now get off before I turn this hi-tech super awesome rocket slash spaceship around..."

"Huh?"

"I was being sarcastic..."

"Ok! Yay! Piggy-back ride!"

Eiri rolled his eyes and carried Shuichi on his back. Eiri didn't have the strength to figh back. They walked through the what seemed to be Japan's most largest Airport. Everywhere you look, you could see tourists who didn't know anything about where they are. From big tall ones, to small and short one. Old and wrinkly, young and soft. Shuichi stared at them as Eiri carried him. They all seemed to stare back. He didn't mean to, but he eavesdropped on an old couple.

"Stewie, how come we don't do that anymore?"

"I'm an old man Agnes, my spine will snap in two if you climbed on me."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I did not call you fat, you said that yourself."

"You know what? Our relationship is over!"

"But...this is our 68 anniversary!"

"Good bye, Stewie."

**Smack!**

The old woman had slapped the old man wearing a straw hat and stormed off somewhere else leaving the man depressed and ashamed.

"_Poor man..._" Shuichi thought to himself. If only he knew what the two were saying and why they kept on looking at him.

"_I guess I'm famous, even over America_.

Shuichi kept on looking at other things to keep himself occupied as Eiri searched for a way out of the vast airport. People pushed and screamed, but it didn't really matter, he was finally with Eiri. Shuichi continued to play "I Spy" with himself and noticed someone truely amazing. It was another man walking past Shuichi, but the man was different from the crowd, and yet almost the same as Eiri in appearence. The man had rich, golden blonde hair, a muscular built body, a face so handsome, but the most apparent feature was his eyes. They were like Eiri, but filled with love and kindness. Warmth and passion. As though reading Shuichi's mind, the man gave him a wink and through a door.

Shuichi just couldn't believe it. Has he fallen in love with another man? Or was he just amazed at the man's appearence? Shuichi could still picture the man, among all others in the crowd, he had only notice him. Shuichi just shook it off and rest his head on Eir's shoulders and whispered,

"Want me to get off Eiri?"

"Please do, I need a cigarette." Eiri replied in a sweet tone. Shuichi jumped off and walked on the side of Eiri, who had magically poped a cancer stick in his mouth and lit it.

"_Has Eiri changed? He seems kinder than before..._" Shuichi thought and stared at Eiri's face. Eiri's eyes meet Shuichi's.

"What's the matter? Never seen me smoke?"

"Oh..nothing, I was just thinking you should quit smoking before you kill yourself."

"No." Eiri snapped coldy. They had finally reached an exit. It was a revolving door that had glass dividing each section. Eiri went first and Shuichi followed behind. The cold fresh air blew across Shuichi's face, and he was thinking about how he would plan a Chinese New Year Party for Eiri...

* * *

I know it's short, so please excuse it!


	2. Cute Love and Obsessions

Hello everbody! Guess what? Hi! I am so weird... I wonder. Which one is better: Serious Shuichi or Funny Shuichi? Please answer that question in a reply! Thankies! Anyways, I'm going to foreshadow for what's to come. Muhahahaha! Beware fans out there!

* * *

Season 2

Chapter 2 - Cute Love and Obsessions

* * *

"Eiri! Eiri! Eiri! EIRRRIIIIIII!" Shuichi excitedly screamed. "I want that one!"

Shuichi had pointed to a over stuff Kumagoro the size of Eiri. It was fluffy, huge, and really soft to cuddle. Its eyes shown of nothing but pure plastic and evil...

"Your just going to use a flame torch to burn it, fed it tablespoons of chlorine, stab it 91 times (in counting), poke it with needles, and burn it again like you did with the other one Ryuichi gave you."

"But I want it now!"

"No."

"But I want it noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow..."

"What part of 'No' don't you get?"

At this point Shuichi was thinking real hard what to do. He scratched his head and look up at the sky that was begining to dim. The clouds were so high up that they seemed to have reached outer space. He thought for a minute with Eiri staring at him in disbelief. Shuichi's head popped an idea and he lunged himself at Eiri and held Eiri's hand and pretended to struggle.

"Help! HELP! RAPIST! Help me!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lung and tried to make it look like he was being force to take his clothes off. All the women looked at Eiri and held their purses tighter and tighter, until the viens in their heads popped out. A big fat woman American tourist, with a voilet dress that was way to short, a chubby face with 842097428390 chins, ran up to Eiri and smaked him with her matching purse.

**SMACK!**

"Take that you little perve! That'll teach you to go around and rapping other people!"

**THUD!**

Following this form of punishment to all the perverts out there, the other ladies started to pick up anything they could find that was hard, and stuffed it into their ladies' bag. A huge crowd of women surrounded Eiri and pulled Shuichi away and started to beat him with their purses, as hard as they can.

**POW!**

They walked off, holding there chin up (or chins, don't sue me fat American lady) high to indecate they had done a nice job and looked as thought they were innocent of any crimes.

After the little mis-hap, a german sheperd mistakened Eiri as a golden fire hydrant and released some of its urine onto Eiri, which was lying down in pain and a little deformed all around his body and face. Shuichi ran off to go on the "Hurrican Teacups" ride that only spun at .0000000000004 miles per hour, and left Eiri there on the dirty streets. Some bald kid in rags ran up to Eiri and stole his wallet and his precious cigarettes.

"Take the moneybut leave me the cigarettes! Please! Come back!" Eiri cried out.

Meanwhile at NG Productions...

Tohma was having a meeting with a certain someone. He had never told his wife but, he was a homosexual. Only one person he knew that could turn him on and that was his own brother, or half-brother you might say. He had ordered a number of men to watch and tape almost everything they can of Eiri and some times even bugged his phone. It was a total secret, not a single soul in the world shall now, that is true until today...

"I want you to kill Shuichi Shindo. I already made some plans and they are for you to follow." Tohma explained. He had spent so many days and nights to make this ingenius plan. A plan that would ease his hunger and obsession for the blond man. In fact, marrying Mika was the first phase off his plan to get close enough to Eiri as possible. Tohma gave a chuckle and the mysterious person he was talking to looked at the blue-prints contained in the yellow folder that Tohma had given him

"Phase 2 will begin tonight. Understood?" Tohma asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now hurry up, I'm growing impaitent by the second." Tohma said and smirked. He had been the smartest student in college and certainly his plan wouldn't fail now. He spent to much time on that to regret it. Tohma continued to talk to the man and thought he had heard the door squeaked and got up to investigate. He walked over to his heavy doors and opened it wide open to reveal nothing but a plastic plant in a pot holder and an empty hallway with a Security Guard sleeping at his desk.. He closed the door loudly and went back to his desk to continue the conversation with the man.

"_Oh no! I got to warn Shuichi!_" Ryuichi thought, for he was the one who was eavesdropping. He was hiding behind the plastic plant and sighed in relief as Tohma closed the door. Then his body shiver at what he had just heard. He came out of his hiding place and accidently knocked the plant down.

**CRASH!**

Surely the guard would hear that! Ryuichi gasped and turned to run away but he ran into a the Guard. Tohma opened the door and crossed his arms.

"It's a shame Ryuichi, that I have to kill you now, since you know the truth I believe."

"Let me go!" Ryuichi yelled as he tried to get out of the Guard's hard death grip.

"I can't do that."

**CRACK!**

"Dispose the body in they basement. Make it snappy." Tohma said to the Guard and gave a smile at the now cold and lifeless body of Ryuichi.

* * *

I know its short...at least it's not a midget...


End file.
